


Employee of the Year

by vatnalilja



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatnalilja/pseuds/vatnalilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Lone Wanderer decides to test the limits of Charon’s contract, he proves to her just how loyal he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee of the Year

She refilled her glass from the whiskey bottle, which was rapidly dwindling in volume, and looked at Charon for a long moment from where she stood a few feet away, the two of them relaxing in the kitchen of her Megaton home. He lifted his brow at her stare, knowing she was just about to say something unexpected. He never knew what would come out of her mouth when she had that look on her face.

“If I asked you to have sex with me, would you?” she asked.

His answer out of his mouth before he could think any further about it.

“Yes.”

“Yes because you want to, or yes because you’re obligated to?” she asked.

“Both,” he said, to the point as always.

Her eyes lit up in delight, and this was the part that surprised him. He had immediately written her question off as another one of her attempts to test the boundaries of his contract. But the small smile she was suppressing seemed to indicate otherwise. Was it possible that she… was attracted to him? He sighed heavily, somehow managing to sound annoyed even as his erection began to strain against his pants.

“If you could have sex with me right now, what would you do?” she asked.

His eyes scanned her body up and down, as they had so many times before. She was a full head shorter than him, but she was not frail. She was solid, muscular. She could take a beating in a fight and still come out on top. She was the type of woman he could really lean into and not worry about hurting her. Though, it had been some time since he’d been with someone…

He pushed his chair back from the table and stood, then crossed the kitchen in a single step. He grabbed her glass from her hand and put it on top of the refrigerator, then pressed himself up to her, her back bumping up against the wall.

“It’d be easier to show you,” he said, his voice low and gritty.

“Okay,” she whispered.

He looked at her for a moment, his hands on her broad hips. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His hand cupped around her breast, his thumb rubbing across her firm nipple, his eyes still on her face as she shook her hair back into place. She bit her bottom lip gently at his touch, her eyes seeming much bigger than usual.

He looked down at her chest for a second, admiring how supple her skin was, how pink and soft under his marred hand. He then leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was eager and powerful, his hand now squeezing her breast. He tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a squeak from her that further excited him. His other hand fumbled with her jeans, unbuttoning them. He paused for a moment to pull his own shirt off, baring his inhuman, radiation scarred torso.

She could stop him at any moment. He didn’t think she would, but at the same time, he was shocked that she’d continue after seeing more of his body. He pulled her jeans down around her thighs and groped her ass, his warm chest pressed up against her. Her breasts felt wonderful against his torso–her closeness seeming otherworldly at this point. He then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the edge of the table, pulling her jeans off completely. She was fully nude before him, her face and chest flushed pink.

He leaned in and kissed her again, grinding his groin into her, his hands flat on the table at her sides. He knew that he needed to get her wet before he could go any further. His right hand trailed over the top of her leg, squeezing it for a brief moment. He then slid his fingers along her inner thigh and probed her swollen pussy, stroking the edges of her outer labia. His fingertips found her clit, which was so engorged that he couldn’t miss it. He groaned, feeling how aroused she was already. She moaned in return, spreading her legs further for him.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, pushing firmly into her bundle of ignited nerves, as several of his fingers pushed into her vagina, gauging just how much she could take. She muttered his name in a guttural voice, her desire apparent. He grinned into their kiss, enjoying hearing her say his name in such a way. He stroked the inside of her, curling his fingers back and forth in a beckoning motion. Several minutes of this had her mewing in an uncontrollable manner. Her body tightened and retracted over and over, her breaths now coming only in demanding pants. She was so close.

He pulled his fingers out and concentrated solely on her clit, rubbing it furiously. The more pressure he applied, the more she reacted. She’d walk away with a bruised pussy at this rate, but it was becoming clear to him that she liked it hard. He watched her face quiver, her mouth contorting at the frustration of being so close to coming. And then, finally, she let out a squeal, her voice high pitched in a way he had never heard before. Her lower body began to quiver as he felt her grow even wetter. She practically melted onto the table as she lay down fully on her back, enjoying the waves of pleasure pulsing along her body.

He pulled his hand back and watched her continue to shudder in delight as he unbuckled his belt and yanked his pants down to his knees. He ran his hand over his large cock with one hand and pushed her leg wide with the other so he could get a good look at her pussy. It was so pink and gorgeous, glistening in the afternoon light. And he was about to have it.

He repositioned himself and guided his erect cock through her labia, moaning at the warmth of just her lips around his shaft. The head of his cock pressed against her clit and she whimpered, still reeling from her orgasm, her pussy sensitive. He enjoyed this feeling for a moment, simply sliding himself along her.

“Fuck me, Charon,” she said in a groan.

He didn’t have to be told twice. He dipped his cock from her clit and pushed himself into her slowly, watching as her pussy enveloped him. He had been worried that he’d be too much for her, but he kept sliding himself deeper. He wanted to slam the rest of his length into her, but he remained patient and steady. He felt her squeeze him with her pelvic muscles, which earned her a long groan from him. His bony hips met her meaty inner thighs as he finished pushing into her and he closed his eyes as she pulsed his cock. He pulled her by her hips into his body even tighter.

“That feels so good,” he muttered.

She propped herself up on her elbows and grinned, watching as he slowly lost himself in the pleasure. His eyes opened and he smiled wickedly, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her up toward him. She draped her arms around his neck, her lips parting slightly.

“I didn’t realize that I had been hired by someone with a ghoul fetish,” he said, his mouth inches from hers.

“Just this one, particular ghoul,” she said and bridged that space with a kiss.

He leaned her back a bit, his arms still around her, and then began fucking her. His rhythm was rough–he was definitely not making love. He was fucking, whatever was left his testicles slapping her ass with each thrust. She occasionally cried out as his eager plunging was a bit more than she anticipated, but whatever mild discomfort she felt was lost a moment later as she was distracted by the rough feeling of his skin rubbing on her labia in an unexpectedly pleasurable way.

“I might not last long,” he said, now beginning to pant.

“Come when you’re ready,” she said. “You can fuck me again later.”

“God,” he grunted, his groin tightening upon hearing her say she’d fuck him again. He stood up straight, letting go of her, his head tipping back as he concentrated on the sheer pleasure of slamming his cock in and out of her pussy. She lifted her hips slightly, which let him push deeper than before and with this final thrust, he felt his load let loose, spilling into her. He attempted a few more thrusts, but his body was already quivering, and he instead found himself doubled over her where she had reclined again on the table.

She laughed softly and caressed his nearly bald and uneven scalp as he buried his face in her neck, attempting to catch his breath.

“Well,” she said, “I guess you more than answered my question.”

“Don’t worry,” he muttered into her skin. “I got plenty of other things to show you.”


End file.
